Ultrawoman Tetra
Ultrawoman Tetra is an Ultra from the Land of Light. She is the wife of Ultraman Magnus and the mother of Ultraman Lightning. She is known to have some of the most incredible psychic abilities of any Ultra. Appearance Tetra is a red and silver ultra with a bit of white. She bears a resemblance to Geed Ultimate Final, as she has various node-like organs on her body. However, the lines around her nodes are red and do not glow. Her head has four small nodes, reminiscent of Nexus, as well as headphone-like ears/nodes similar to her son's. Her crest resembles a mix of Ultraman Exceed X (minus the Xlugger) and Ultraseven 21, with a sharp, pointed Slugger blade on her head. Personality Tetra is a smooth and flexible individual who can often be found meditating to channel her psychic abilities. She cares deeply for the well-being of her husband and son, and will always try to help them through tough times. Tetra enjoys sparring with her husband Magnus, and just giggles when he says "I'll win next time" after she beats him, often without moving a muscle. In combat, Tetra prefers to dodge and block attacks, in contrast to Magnus' preference to just take whatever hits him. When angered, Tetra may lose control and unleash the full extent of her psychic abilities, although she can for the most part keep her emotions in check. History TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Tetra got caught up in this mess along with her family. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Tetra was warned of Kumasaga's campaign in an alternate Side Space Universe by her son and a weird-looking Ultra, and joined many others heading there. Profile * Height: 43 m * Weight: 33,000 t * Age: 16,900 years (Equivalent to early forties in human years) *'Time Limit': 3 minutes *'Weakness': Like most Ultras, Tetra is weak against cold temperatures. However, she can handle them better than most thanks to her willpower. * Hobbies: Meditation, running * Likes: Music (that doesn't overload her senses), being organized * Dislikes: Insects Relationships * Ultraman Magnus (Husband) * Ultraman Lightning (Son) * Psyque (Mother) * Alien Psychokino Nayli (Mentor) Body Features * Color Timer: Tetra possesses a standard Color Timer. * Eyes: Tetra's vision is greatly enhanced by her psychic abilities. She can see a being's thoughts or a few moments into the future. * Focus Nodes: Node-like organs across Tetra's body, which convert her willpower into physical energy for attacks and beams. They also enhance her senses. * Beam Lamp: Tetra has a Beam Lamp, which she says functions similarly to a Third Eye. * Tetra Slugger: Tetra has a detachable slugger on her head, sharper than most blades. It is also used as her transformation item. * Ultra Skin: Tetra has standard Ultra Skin. Transformation Raicho Kawabata grasps the Tetra Slugger and places it on top of her head. Her eyes glow as she transforms in a burst of psychic energy. Tetra then rises from a dark background with pulsating blue streaks that resemble nerves. Forms - Raicho= Tetra's human form, Raicho Kawabata. TBA }} Trivia * Tetra is inspired by Ultrawoman Zeperion Hurricane Type, Ultrawoman Six, Silver the Hedgehog, and the anime Mob Psycho 100 (which, by the way, got a live-action adaptation starring Riku.) * Tetra was originally named Lux, but this was changed because Tetra sounded better. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Female Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity